Story of a Man's Life
by SingerMe
Summary: ATC to Season 5's Crowbait Bob


**Story of a Man's Life - ATC to Crowbait Bob – Season 5**

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

 **CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

Kitty bent down and placed flowers on the grave, looking at the marker as she did. Lt. Robert Danforth Conroy The undertaker had done a good job on the stone. Of course Kitty had paid a pretty penny to make sure he did. Bob may not have had a decent life the last few years, but she was bound and determined to he would have a decent burial.

"It's a nice marker, Kitty." Matt stood just behind her, hat off in respect, one arm in the small of her back.

"Yeah." Kitty swallowed back a tear. "He deserved at least that."

Matt took a step forward and moved his arm around her, pulling her close. "You ready to go?"

Kitty looked up at him, grateful for the support. "I'm ready."

Matt donned his hat and taking Kitty's arm, escorted her to Doc's buggy. He'd borrowed it to take her up there. Once she was seated inside, Matt climbed in beside her and took the reins. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Kitty nodded with a sniffle. "I'm alright. It's just sad is all. Him dying alone, with no one and nothing."

"He had you and me and Chester and Doc." Matt pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Kitty took a deep breath and briefly laid her head on his shoulder. "He didn't have anyone with him that loved him. I think that's the saddest way anyone could die. A man's life should include more than a lock of hair and a medal. It should include a family and people around him who loved and cared about him."

Matt didn't reply as he drove the buggy back to town. Kitty's words, though not directed at his life, still hit home. Searching his own life, Matt realized he didn't have much more than Bob had. Or did he?

After dropping Kitty off at the Long Branch, Matt returned the buggy and headed back to the jail. "Mr. Dillon." Chester greeted him when he entered the building. "Everything go alright up to the cemetery?" He was busy working on a pot of coffee.

"Yeah, Chester." Matt nodded. "As alright as it could be, I guess. The headstone, Kitty ordered, look good."

"I bet Miss Kitty was pleased." Chester said as he stoked the fire in the stove.

"Oh, she was pleased with the stone, Chester." Matt agreed. "But I think that's about the only part of this whole thing that pleased her. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I know." Chester answered, dropping his eyes to the floor as he thought of her. "She's a good person, Mr. Dillon. She cares about everybody. I betcha Ol' Crowbait ain't the only one she's helped. She just don't like to talk about it but I betcha there's a bunch more she's taken care of."

Matt nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Shame ain't nobody to take care of her." Chester said softly, almost sadly. "She could end up like Ol' Crowbait, ya know. Alone, with no one."

"Chester, is that coffee ready?" Matt asked him abruptly. He didn't like the direction of Chester's thoughts and he didn't want to dwell on them.

"Will be shortly." Chester answered. "I made it different this time, Mr. Dillon. I added some salt and some…"

Chester was suddenly interrupted by the report of gunfire coming from down the street. Without hesitation, Matt grabbed his gunbelt and ran out the door, heading in the direction of the sounds.

He found a man in the middle of the street, gun raised and firing into the air with one hand and a bottle in the other.

"Alright, hold it!" Matt yelled as he neared. "Drop that gun."

Bleary eyed, the dark haired man paused and looked at the tall man coming towards him. He was a stranger in Dodge and didn't know the people but he knew he wasn't through drinking or having fun and who ever this man was, he wasn't going to stop him.

"I said, drop the gun." Matt yelled again when the stranger failed to comply.

"No." He yelled as he dropped his arm and fired, hitting Matt squarely in the chest.

Matt hadn't been expecting that and hadn't drawn his own gun so he was ill prepared to defend himself. With a look of confusion, he crumpled to the ground. He didn't see Chester and Clem rushing the man and tackling him to the ground or Kitty, hand to mouth in horror, running to his side, screaming for Doc. He saw nothing as blackness overtook him.

"Doc?" Kitty asked anxiously as she sat beside him while Doc worked to save his life. "Will he… he…"

"I don't know, Kitty." Doc answered gruffly, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He had a very bad feeling about this but wasn't about to tell Kitty or even himself that he doubted Matt would survive.

Lying on the table, Matt didn't move and didn't make a sound but he heard the conversation between Kitty and Doc though he couldn't see them. He wanted to pull Kitty into his arms and tell her that he was fine, feeling no pain. He wanted to place a firm hand on Doc's shoulder and tell him not to worry and that he had complete confidence in the older man's skills.

But he couldn't move and he couldn't talk. He could only lie there while Doc worked to remove the bullet and Kitty held tightly to his hand, praying for his survival.

Later, after Doc had pulled the misshapen projectile from his body, dropped it into a pan of water and then stitched and bandaged him, Matt listened as Doc and Kitty settled down to wait and talk.

"Will he live, Doc?"

"I hope so, Kitty. I've done everything I can for him. The rest is up to him."

"I… I couldn't stand it if…"

"I know that, Honey. I think Matt knows that. He can be pretty oblivious sometimes, but he knows how you feel about him."

Several moments of silence ensued and Matt wished desperately that he could open his eyes and speak, letting them know he was there and listening, confirming for Kitty what Doc had said. But he could only continue to lie motionless.

"You know, I was thinking."

Kitty's voice was weary to Matt's ears and he wished she'd go and get some rest at the same time as he was glad she was there.

"Thinking about what?"

"I was thinking about Bob."

"Crowbait?"

"No, Robert Danforth Conroy."

Her voice took on a defiant tone when she mentioned the old man's full name and Matt was tickled to hear it.

"I was thinking about what he'd left behind. Worthless money, a silver dollar, a medal and a lock of hair. Not much to show for a long life."

"No, no it wasn't. But Bob lived a hard life and a solitary one."

"I know. And I know Matt has too."

"What do you mean?"

"Matt deserves a better end, Doc. He deserves to have more than that as a legacy of his life. He's a good man, Doc. He…"

Kitty's voice faltered and Matt could hear her struggling not to cry. He desperately wanted to comfort her but still he was unable to break free from the paralysis that held him in its grip.

"Yes, he is a good man, Kitty."

Doc's voice was steady and reassuring and Matt was grateful he was there. If anyone could reassure and comfort Kitty in a time like this, Doc could.

"Kitty, Matt doesn't have much in material possessions, that's true. And he doesn't have any relatives that we know of. But he has something just as valuable if not more so."

"What?"

"He has you, Kitty. Oh, I know Matt wants that kept a secret from everyone, but you couldn't keep that from me. I know how you feel about him and I know how he feels about you. And he has his friends here. He has his reputation."

"But it's not enough, Doc. He deserves more than that. His reputation will last only as long as his memory does and that will last only as long as those of us who love him do. Don't you see, Doc? Matt should have more than fading memories to survive him. He should have…"

Kitty stopped again and Matt could hear her crying. The sound broke his heart. Bandits with guns pointed at him scared him less than her tears. With a herculean effort, Matt forced his weakened body to respond to his commands and managed to open his eyes, turning his head towards the sound of her voice.

"Ki… tty."

His voice was soft and oh so weak but she heard it. "Matt!" She cried, jumping to her feet and bending over him. "Oh, Matt! Doc, he's awake."

Matt swallowed hard, trying to speak again as Doc placed the stethoscope against his chest and his fingers on Matt's wrist. He needed to speak. He needed to let Kitty know but it was hard, too hard to keep his eyes open, much less speak.

"Matt, just lie still." Doc warned as Matt struggled to sit up and reached for Kitty's hand. "You've been hurt bad. I don't want you to move."

Understanding that Matt needed her, Kitty bent over him, pulling his hand into her hers. "Its okay, Matt." She whispered. "It's okay. I'm here."

Matt desperately wanted to talk to her but he'd forced as much cooperation out of his wounded body as he could. He was only able to offer her a smile before he drifted back off to sleep.

When he awoke again, he felt a little stronger and was able to raise his head and look around the darkened back room in Doc's office. In the dim glow of a lamp across the room, Matt could see Kitty sitting in a chair next to the bed. Doc wasn't there but he knew he was probably in the next room getting rest Kitty forced him to take.

Matt wanted to talk to her but he knew she most likely hadn't had much rest and he was loath to wake her. However, as he listened, he heard a soft sob coming from her direction and knew she wasn't asleep.

"I will leave... something behind, Kitty." His voice was quiet but it garnered her attention as if he'd been screaming at her. "I promise you, I will."

Kitty sat up in the chair and moved closer to him. "Matt?" She hadn't forgotten her conversation with Doc but she had no idea that Matt had heard it or that he was referring to it. "What…"

"You said… when I died, I wouldn't… leave anything behind." He stopped and licked his dry lips.

Realizing his throat was probably dry as well, Kitty quickly poured him a glass of water and sat down on the bed beside him, helping him to drink a little of the cool liquid. When Matt pushed the water away, she sat the glass down but didn't move from her seat as Matt, with surprising strength, grabbed her hand, preventing her from moving.

"If I were to die today, there would… still be parts of me here." He stopped and gathered his breath before going on, watching her closely. "I love you, Kitty. And when I die, … my love will stay with you and you will take that love… and give it to others. The work…" He paused again. Talking was hard for him but he had to make her understand.

"The work, ... I do, will last long after I'm gone. There will be… people who can live… in peace because of what I do. And their children can too. That will… be my legacy, my story. Do you… understand?"

Kitty nodded, pulling his hand to her lips before moving her lips to his. "I understand." She whispered. And she did understand. Matt's work would not fade away whether they remembered his name or not. He had brought law and justice and safety to the frontier and taught others how to live in peace. That would live on long after he was gone. Still she just couldn't help but wish for more.

Matt smiled and closed his eyes, content in the knowledge that she did realize what he meant and thinking that someday, some far off someday, maybe he and she could live a life with a different story to leave behind them.

The End


End file.
